


Never Been Kissed

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean are stuck in a motel room and the power goes out. Dean suggests a game of "never have I ever" and when you reveal that you've never been kissed, things get a little more fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

The storm raged around the run-down motel like some sort of over-glorified hurricane. Lightning flashed every few minutes and thunder crashed, shaking the furniture in the room. 

“Well isn’t this great.” You complained, motioning to the downpour of rain outside the window.

“Oh come on. We have an excuse to stay inside now.” Dean responds, sinking into the rickety mattress. 

Sam had driven out to question suspects while you and Dean stayed back in the motel, researching, but Sam was now stuck on the other side of town because of this ridiculous storm.

Another smack of thunder sounded in the room, the noise vibrating in your bones and making you flinch. 

“Scared of thunder?” Dean chuckles, looking at your slightly horrified expression. 

“No.” You spit back, sending him a dirty look at his mocking expression.

Before Dean could make another sarcastic remark, a crack of thunder caused the room to shudder and a bolt of lightning seized just outside the room, causing the power to go out. 

The sudden noise caused you to curl up in a ball at the head of the bed, while  Dean sat motionless as every light in the room went out.  

You waited  about 30 seconds before turning to Dean in the now current darkness of the room.

“Well now what?” You ask, straightening yourself out and facing Dean. 

A malicious grin chased its way across Dean’s features. 

“What?” You ask him, wondering what idea was circling inside that head of his. 

“We could play a game…” He waits for your reaction. 

You meet his gaze for a short moment and the words spill out before you could think of any other answer, “What did you have in mind?”

  


“Dean this is stupid.” Your voice echoed in the dark room. 

You were sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Dean who was also sitting cross-legged across from you. 

“Shut up. This is fun.” He retorts. 

Though it was very dark in the room, you could still see that stupid smirk spread across his face. 

You roll your eyes and allow him to continue, “Alright. So how do we play exactly?” 

“Well you have to hold out one hand. And basically I’ll say something like… Never have I ever done something. And if you have done that thing, then put a finger down. We continue until someone has all their fingers down.”

You chuckle at the juvenile nature of the game but figure you’ve got nothing to lose.

“Fine. I’ll  start.” You look at Dean through your lashes.

“Alright...never have I gone skinny dipping.” you  give him a pointed look as he folds down one of his fingers. 

He responds, “Never have I kissed someone in the rain.” You don’t fold down your fingers and you avoid Dean’s gaze. The reason being was that you had actually never been kissed before. Part of you wanted that to be your next statement just to see Dean’s reaction, and part of you wanted to keep it a secret because of Dean’s possible malicious reaction.  

“Your turn.” He eggs you on. 

“Okay.. umm..” You hesitate before making your decision. “Never have I been kissed.” 

The words hang in the air for a second before Dean’s reaction fills your ears. 

“What?” 

"I've never been kissed. 

You pause. 

“Go on. Let me have it.” You avoid his gaze.

“No, I mean how? You’re gorgeous.” 

His response practically sends you into shock as blood colors your cheeks.

“I…” You stammer but you can’t seem to form an actual sentence and instead you sit in the darkness, Dean’s warm presence across from you. 

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” You say, sliding down from the bed without looking back at Dean. 

You slip into the small bathroom and since your eyes had adjusted quite well to the darkness, you searched your face in the mirror. Blood had rushed to your cheeks, making your freckles stand out. You splashed water on your face and patted down your skin with a soft towel before making the decision to go back out there and face Dean like nothing had happened. 

You step out of the door and walk towards the bed, padding carefully along the floor. 

“Dean?” He wasn’t sitting on the bed anymore. 

Dean’s figure materialized at your side, his arms slipping around your waist as he brought you around to face him. Your heart thudded faster as He pulled you close, his breath hot against your skin, his nose slightly against yours as he hesitated before kissing you gently. You took it all in, pressing up against him as you kissed him back . You enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on yours,The taste of his lips, the scent of his skin, and the way he smiled slightly against you as you kissed him. 

He pulled away too soon, startling you as he stepped back. 

"Not so bad for a first kiss, huh?" He looks down at you. 

You bite your lip sheepishly, "it was perfect." 

You look up at him through your lashes and notice the gleam in his green eyes in the darkness. 

He steps back towards you and his hands find your waist. 

"So you've really never kissed someone in the rain?" You ask, looking up at him.

"No." He smiles. 

"Why don't we change that?" You pull back but he keeps his hands on your waist. 

You sneak a look outside where the rain was still pouring but the lightning and thunder had all but disappeared. 

Without warning Dean scooped you up in his arms as a squeal escaped your lips and he carried you to the door, opening it with one hand and bringing you outside into the freezing cold pouring rain.

  


The rain soaked through your clothes in an instant as you wrapped your legs around deans waist and he held onto you tight. The rain poured down around you but at the moment none of that mattered. Deans warmth radiated against you in the cold rain as he held you and brought his mouth down on yours. 

The rain tasted salty as you opened your mouth with deans. This first kiss had turned into more than you could hope for, and now it was like some scene out of the notebook. 

Dean placed you down gently as he continued kissing you and you shivered under his touch. 

"Are you cold?" Dean asks, brushing his lips against yours again. 

"A little." You reach up to grip the collar of his shirt and press closer against him, trying to keep warm.

Dean laughs gently against you and scoops you up, bringing you back through the door and setting you down in front of the bed. 

You breathe softly and bring your arms to your chest, shivering in the cool room. 

"If I get pneumonia it's your fault." You joke, watching Dean as he strips off his wet shirt. 

"It was worth it and you know it." He responds, sending you a sarcastic smirk. 

A split-second thought crosses your mind and a grin spreads across your face. 

"What?" Dean asks, walking towards you. 

You reach out to grab his arm and pull him towards the bathroom.

"Come on. I need a shower and there's one more thing I've never done." 

He smiles and follows you, your heart thudding as you strip off your shirt and close the door behind both of you.


End file.
